


Surrender

by lahela



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark One travels to Neverland to rescue his son Baelfire from Killian Jones. What he discovers on the pirate ship brings him to a life-changing realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Original version posted [here](http://fuckyeahhookfire.tumblr.com/post/53924349453/hi-anon-lahela-here-i-am-not-quite-sure-if). :)

The Dark One appeared on the main deck of the ship, his physical body hidden from human eyes by magic. He was standing at the exact place he visualized, a memory he dug up from long ago when he was still Rumpelstiltskin.

He swept his eyes across the main deck. Under the dim light of the moon he could tell that even after a hundred years, nothing much has changed about the wooden vessel. It looked exactly the same when he was last here, only this time, it was empty and quiet. The pirates must’ve all gone to the tavern right after docking. Excellent, he thought. He will have a lot of time to look for his boy if he was indeed being held captive by these men, as the rumors suggest. The thought of Baelfire bound and in pain made his blood rise to an almost feral degree. How dare these savages kidnap his son! He swears he will make them pay. He will make Killian Jones pay! He should have killed that bastard when he had the chance, he thought through gritted teeth. Tonight, maybe he will.

A faint sound from the quarter deck behind him makes him turn towards that direction. From where he stood he had a good view of the elevated deck and could make out two figures by the rail on the port side of the ship. They were talking in hushed voices which made their conversation difficult to make out. The Dark One moves a bit closer and immediately stops in his tracks the second he catches sight of the taller man's face. He was turned towards him and there was no mistake that the man he was staring at was none other than Killian Jones. The Dark One could see that he was smiling in a giddy way and looked very much preoccupied with his shorter companion. It appears that they were having a light-hearted banter to which the shorter man was taking it cheerfully. He had his back against the Dark One but upon close scrutiny, he realized he was just an adolescent after all. Then he hears it. The boy chuckles and the Dark One froze. He knows that laughter anywhere. It used to be the only thing that brought joy in his loneliest hours, the highlight of his days. It was the sound he loved the most in the entire world and he loved it so much because it was Bae’s. He had wanted nothing more than to make Bae happy and laugh. But now that his boy was laughing, he found himself unable to bare it. His heart raced with longing, confusion and envy. How could Bae be laughing here? He was supposed to be a prisoner, wasn't he? And why is he laughing with that pirate - of all people?!

The Dark One’s thoughts were interrupted when Jones makes a move to grab at Bae’s coat with his hooked hand. The hook catching his attention. So that’s what has become of that severed hand. He attached a hook to it. He amusedly noted. No wonder they call him Captain Hook now. All amusement died too soon however when Jones leans down to kiss Bae’s lips. The look of utter shock and horror painted the Dark One’s face and in that instant he thought of snapping Jone’s neck when Bae wraps his arms around it and draws the taller man closer to deepen this kiss. He felt his blood drain from his body as betrayal and total confusion came over him.

“No”. He whispers to himself. With all the power he now possessed as the Dark One he never thought it was possible to feel so weak again as his knees gave way and slumped to the wooden floor beneath him.

“I love you.” He hears Bae’s voice above the sound of the suddenly chilling wind blowing on deck. _Jones and Bae are lovers_ , his mind echoes what his mouth cannot form in speech. _Lovers_. The thought breaks the last piece of his crumbling heart. Who would've though anger could make a man cry so much?

He could kill the pirate, he thought. With magic he could act on all the anger raging in his chest with the snap of his fingers. It was very tempting and very easy. But with a heavy heart he knew it would gain him nothing if not more guilt. He had learned his lesson a long time ago when he let his anger get the best of him and murdered his wife. If he were to kill Jones, Baelfire would only hate him even more thus whatever hope of reconciliation he has with his son will surely be crushed. The Dark One shook his head. He didn’t want that, that much he was sure of. He loves his son more than life itself and although most of his actions proved otherwise, all he truly wanted was for his boy to find happiness... even if it meant being without him.

With one last glimpse, he sees Bae's smiling face. He looks so happy and at peace that he couldn't help but smile too. _This is enough for me_ , he realizes. And with that, he vanishes himself quietly from the ship, with Baelfire in the arms of the pirate he envied the most in all the worlds, as the last memory imprinted on his mind of that fateful night.

 


End file.
